Matthew Morgan MIA
by Eve Rosser-Glass
Summary: P.O.V. Matthew Morgan. How did he die or was he ever killed at all? Sorry not very good at summaries!
1. Prologue

****MAINLY JUST AN IDEA AT THE MOMENT BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK xx

**PROLOGUE**

Hi, well in case you didn't know my name is Mathew Morgan. Yeah I know – I'm supposed to be dead.

Okay – now I know what you're thinking. If you're actually alive why haven't you gone back to Rachel or Cammie? Well I'll tell you that – but all in good time!

Now first things first, you know about The Circle don't you? I've been trying to bring down the Circle for years and it's taken me this long – already. It's probably the best at the moment the world thinks I'm dead as you know what happens if The Circle knew I was alive? I would be their number one target! All they know if I had some information that I could never tell them and they were never going to find it out from me! They know they tortured me and then buried my body. They would never suspect that Mathew Morgan, their number one target, had come back from the grave to bring them down once and for all! (And I apologise now – I know it sounds cheesy!)

I have probably been working undercover like this now for a long time – even before they thought I was M.I.A. It took every strength in my body for me not to run straight back to Rachel and hold her in my arms again along with my sweet little Cammie. Sigh. No one would understand the will you need to stand there and watch your wife, your only daughter, family and friends mourn your death when you can never go up to them and hug them tell them that you are alive really that it was for their own benefit, that you still love them. They would probably think they had seen a ghost or something – well that or the fact that they were going mad.

It still pains me to wake up every day knowing that your daughter has to go through life without her father. With your wife without you and the looks some guys give her well I can't even begin to know how much it pains me, not to mention not being able to be there for her, for either of them! You sometimes don't realise how much you need them until you can't have them. I'm not saying ever here, but the feeling of waking up everyday knowing your life could be different because of one decision you made, knowing that that decision could mean you would be a million times happier…

So until then you must understand that no one can know who I really am, what I am really doing and why it has to be this way.

PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 1: Help!

**Chapter 1:**

I was running. Running for my life. Through one door and into the next corridor. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate being the tailee? Tailing for me is like a sixth sense – although I'm sure spies by the time they're trained must have about a billion extra senses! Oh well I'm sure I can figure that out later, what's important right now is that I loose these guys on my tail!

I must have been running round in circles and I'm not quite sure how I ever found the exit to be honest!? I heard the door being opened behind me and started running again: where to? Joe! He was in the trade square, I had to find him. I know he isn't my backup… I didn't even have any backup at all… great!

One thing that did puzzle me was why Joe was here. I thought that he was put on desk duty to stop him coming. I guess not much stops Joe!  
So instead I was here. Taking his place; if it had been the other way round would I have stayed at desk duty whilst my best mate sacrificed everything or would I be doing the very same as Joe? I would probably be doing what he is doing now but…

I lost my train of thoughts as I ran into a large group of tourists as they entered the tourist trap of the trade square. I squeezed through the crowds hoping to blend and hope I wasn't as easy to catch as I had been. What was I going to do now then?

Come on Joe! You've got to be around here somewhere! But the problem was that he wasn't. He wasn't there. So that was it, my backup gone. "Come on Morgan" I said to myself, "If not for yourself, for Rachel… for Cammie."

That was when I heard – a van. I heard someone get out (at least two people) but the van was still running which meant a third man was still in the van. This was not looking good. Not to mention the five men tracking me from the bank, the two men on the rooftops watching my move, then at least four people in the trade square. Well this wasn't looking good.

So I used every trick I could think of, every trick I could think of. Walk somewhere then turn around and walk in the opposite direction. Freeze every so often (because people see movement much better than none). Every single trick I could think of…

I needed to loose but I fear it was too late. At least I had lost the necklace. I saw the men that had been tailing me begin to surround me. Dear god, what was I going to do!? They closed in on me, I froze. I turned on the spot seeing more men walking towards me. That's when I saw him... Joe.

He was there, what was he doing. He was there but in the shadows. Not even moving. Not even trying to help me. I thought he was my mate. That meant helping them even if it meant ignoring every rule you'd ever been told, so why was he stood there. I ould have helped him. help me Joe... HELP!

* * *

What do you think - let me know please! Sorry if it's too short/log for some people i can try to get these chapters the right length if u let me know what u think. Thankyou xxx


	3. Chapter 2: Torture

**Chapter 2**

_Pros and Cons of taking down an international terrorist group (a list by Mathew Morgan):_

_PRO: You get to travel all round the world.  
CON: Travelling means not being able to be with your wife and daughter.  
PRO: You get to see the look on your daughters face when you bring her a present back from Rome  
CON: There is the chance that you get kidnapped and tortured and possibly killed.  
PRO: Taking down an international terrorist group means that you might possibly get a pay rise and some extra credit at the CIA office.  
CON: Being killed means you can't give your daughter that present_

_CON: Being killed means you can never see your wife again  
CON: Being killed means that you can't watch your daughter grow up  
CON: Being killed means you can no longer take down the international terrorist group that you planned to take down in the first place._

So I guess the Cons weighed more than the Pros which isn't unusual for me. All I knew was that I was somewhere in the mountains – probably the Alps, I had been kidnapped by the Circle and I knew… a lot.

The Circle had tried to recruit me when I was younger, like they had with Joe. You see, my problem was that I was never sure what I wanted to do after Blackthorne but sometimes being trained in Blackthorne could leave your options pretty narrow. To the rest of the world we were part of the detention centre for boys, who would ever employ a boy who went to a detention centre in first place? …Exactly, no-one! This meant you were almost told to be a spy or something along the lines for the business.

The circle recruited people from their Junior year onwards, thinking and training those people to think and believe in the ways of the Circle. The only problem was everyone knew the Circle recruited Blackthorne boys from 16 at our school but you could never tell who was part of the Circle was. It could be the boy you've known your whole life and never know it, or the guy you sat next to at breakfast. The biggest problem was not knowing.

Joe and me, we used to joke about joining the Circle. At least I thought Joe was joking about joining the Circle. It turns out he was just sucked in like a whole load of our school year. From the moment I knew Joe was in the Circle and he had told me about it I knew I could never join. The way they recruited so young so to brainwash us and from what I could tell it had worked.

Joe and I had always been friends. That why as I lay on the cold hard frame of that bed all I could see was the picture of Joe Solomon one of the only people I knew I could trust stand there as they drugged me and took me away. How could he do that? Why would he do that? At least I gave me yet another reason to survive… but in that moment I wish I could forget so I listed it as another Con:

_CON no.3752: Spies cannot forget – EVER! _

They wouldn't kill me. Not yet. I knew a lot, but they didn't know how much I knew. They wanted answers and I wouldn't give. I fear though they could know that I knew a lot about the Circle and I knew what that meant… Torture.

Torture wasn't a problem for me. I could stand anything. Anyone can withstand anything with the right frame of mind it usually depends on how much sanity they had left in them and luckily for me – I didn't have much left which was probably a good thing. I think.

They would need to torture me. I knew it was coming. I saw a loose stone on the floor and picked up. I began to draw my initials into the bed frame. I needed them to be there, so there would have been an even the slightest clue for anyone that I had been here, I needed that. I might not have much sanity left but everyone knows however much sanity you have left you need at least one thing to fight for, one thing that would keep you alive, one thing you would fight for, one tiny thread that held you from falling off of the cliff that supported you. For me it was either knowing that Joe was still alive, my family were alive and away from all this, that Rachel and Cammie would grow up, that someone would know I had been here. I would have decided which but right now my time was up.

The metal door swung open, "Right Morgan, any last requests…"


	4. Chapter 3: Buried Alive

**Chapter 3**

Well there was some good news and some bad news: the good news I wasn't dead… yet anyway. The bad news was that I was being buried… alive.

Okay so most people in my situation wouldn't be still sitting there pretending to still be unconscious but, hey, I was. So yeah I don't know why I still was but the most important thing for me right now was well initially (1) not to get buried alive, (2) not to draw the attention of the Circle members who were burying me alive; which unfortunately all led to (3) me dying. So things were looking up … great!

I don't know how I managed it but obviously it was hard to pretend to be unconscious when every so often you got dirt thrown over your head. Trust me – it's particularly hard not to cough. Humph.

**_Sometime later…_**

Okay, so I had absolutely no clue what to do now. The level of soil was rising with every breath I took. If I was going to get out of this alive it had to be now.

I could feel the level of dirt had pretty much covered a whole layer of my body. Should I open my eyes to look up? But if I did, what if one of them saw me? Well it wasn't going to make much difference now Morgan! You're being buried alive – what difference was it going to make.

So going against most instincts in my body, I opened my eyes slowly…

**_SORRY I KNOW, SHORT CHAPTER. JUST TRYING OUT A SHORTER ONE FOR A CHANGE, HOPE YOU LIKE. REVIEW PLEASE, I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. xx :)_**


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbye

I had limited options:

(1) I could make a run for it - _stupid!_

(2) I could keep pretending to be dead – again _stupid!_

Okay so options not looking good here, so what could I do? Just at that moment that was a clanging sound. The ort of noise I thought was only possible in cartoons. Screw it. I'll take my chances. I stood up, a little too quickly. My vision blurred and I had to grip on to the side of the grave.

I didn't have time for this, despite my vision I brushed off the dirt and jumped up the grave. I didn't take long but, I needed to be careful! I peeked over the edge to see a couple of guards in the distance walking away with a couple of other Circle members who I recognised who had been torturing me or witness it.  
Although the strangest thing yet was the fact that the two guys who were supposed to be burying me had been completely knocked out and the guards hadn't heard it! I looked up and around at the trees and saw a figure up there. I quickly pulled myself up out of the grave to be and stood up to get a closer look.

Whoever it was jumped down and stayed in the shadows. I could tell they were looking at me, I could almost see the intensity of their stare at me. I went to open my mouth but before I could say anything they spoke.  
"You need to sort that out before they wake up you know, and then get out of here." They paused, I couldn't feel their stare anymore but I still felt uncomfortable, they had a deeper voice so it had to be a man. They also had an slight accent but I couldn't pick it out. The biggest problem was I didn't know if I could trust either of those facts. For a spies voice was just another part of the disguise and this was one disguise I needed to uncover; but before I could say anything, whoever they were turned on the spot and started to run.  
"Who are you?" I shouted after them,

"Someone you're better off not knowing!" was the only reply I got before they disappeared into the shadows of my unknown surroundings.

I looked at the unconscious guys at my feet, well I guess I better get this sorted then. I had around thirty minutes before they woke up – and I certainly needed to get out of here before they did.

I began to move to the edge of the clearing when I realised something – they would notice my body gone…  
As if on cue, a guard moved into position at the edge of the clearing. Well I never said being a spy was fun did I!?

_**Around half an hour later…**_

Well here's my checklist for today:

Get kidnapped by the international terrorist group you are trying not to be kidnapped by – check!

Get taken to an unknown area of the Alps - check!

Get tortured by the terrorist group that kidnapped you – check!

Be unsure how information you let slip (although you are pretty sure half of it was fake information) – check!

Escape from being buried alive with help from unknown accomplice – check!

Partially bury a guard and leave without a trace of leaving

Run like hell, so to get away from everything you've ever known and loved because if they know then you are all as good as dead!

I guess running is the easy part, but it's also the hardest part. Running means leaving your enemies behind.  
Although in my case, it means leaving everything behind. Leaving behind your family, friends and all your memories, everything that holds meaning to you. People may think I'm crazy and am way too injured to still be sane (which is probably true) but if they know I'm alive, I'm no longer the only target.  
It's easy to throw yourself in front of a bullet to save someone else but when your made to watch as they kill everyone you love and you can't do anything about it…. Well that's the worst pain of all.

I needed to run, run far away from everyone. Somewhere they won't find me, somewhere no one knows who I am.  
So I guess what I'm really trying to say is goodbye. Goodbye Cammie, Goodbye Rachel… I will always love you both!

If I could ask you both just one more favour, never forget me because I will always be there for you in your hearts.

_**Sorry its been so long, have had lots of exams recently, but here you go. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, following or has been reviewing - cant tell you how much it is appreciated! Let me know what you think! 3 xxx Eve Rosser-Glass**_


	6. Chapter 5: Tears for you

_**Joe Solomon's POV**_

He was standing there, standing in front of me… and it was all my fault. I can't believe I did that. He is my best friend and I stood there whilst they took him away. The worst part probably wasn't that I was stood there and did nothing but the fact that he saw me stood there. What sort of friend am I?

We used to be as close as brothers, he dragged me out of a lot of situations (including the Circle) but just when he needs me I don't help him.

I need to tell someone, but whom? I could alert the CIA but they would firstly want to know why I had left desk duty and secondly why we were both in Italy because Agent Morgan was posted in East Asia right now.

Screw it, I've had worse debriefs… or so I thought.

**_Cammie Morgan's POV_**

I was in my usual spot, behind the coach. Mum was sitting on the sofa. I could hear she was on the phone. It was probably her work again 'cause she had shut the door so that I wouldn't hear. Did I mention that all our doors and walls are 100% soundproof?

The conversation sounded pretty normal to me – nothing I hadn't heard before. I knew about my parents, that they were spies, and my aunt abbey. The chances that it was one of them calling was pretty low, as well as one of mum's friends 'cause it didn't sound like it was someone mummy knew very well.

Daddy was away at the moment. I don't like it when they go away. It feels like it could be the last time. So when my mums usually "yep," "uh huh," and "yeah sure," turned to silence I was worried.

Silence is one of the worst things that she could of said. I crouched behind the sofa and carefully stood up to peer over the top of the sofa.

She was no longer talking on the phone, her head was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. One thing I had never seen before was one of my parent crying. They had always been the brave ones who promised to bring me back presents from all over the world and come home soon.

I didn't like seeing my mum on her own just then, whenever I cried I needed a hug. So I guess that's what I'll have to give her!

I crawled out from behind the sofa and walked over to where mummy sat. She looked up to me and I could see that all her make-up was smeared and her eyes were all blotchy. I leant forward and gave her a hug and she hugged me back as if she never meant to let go – ever.

But when she did pull back from the hug, I saw a teardrop roll down her cheek. She tried to smile but I knew it was fake like a lot of things my life held – I wasn't even 10 yet!

I wiped her tear away with my finger, "mummy why are you crying?" I asked. She hesitated. She broke eye contact and looked down, "mummy... what's wrong? Please tell me!" The silence dragged on and she continued to cry. I didn't know what to do. "Mummy, where's daddy? Isn't he supposed to be home?" Whatever I had said, made it worse because you could see it in the way she sat, she just broke down.

She was scaring me now. I had never seen anyone so upset. I didn't want to leave her but I couldn't help feeling that there was bad news to come. I needed to know. "Mummy where's daddy?" I asked again louder.

She looked up at me again and took hold of my hands. "Daddy's not coming home tonight," she said.

"why not?" she looked up, she was crying anymore, just heartbroken. She opened her mouth too speak, but I aid before she could say anything, "but mummy, he promised me!"

"I know darling, but the truth is daddy is just running late." She hugged me again, I still knew something wasn't right but what could I do. "Come on, let's get you to bed, I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"okay." She walked me up the stairs, to my room. She didn't walk with her usual grace, I hadn't seen her like this before but I knew she was trying to be brave.

She helped me to get ready for bed and I brushed my teeth.

She tucked me, as she usually did. She kissed me good night. "night, night Cammie. I love you, sweet dreams."

"Night, night mummy, I love you too."

…And that was the night our world fell apart...

sorry, i know that the last 2 chapters haven't been more interesting but they are just linking chapters for what is too come - promise! :D Next chapter will be up soon ! Hope you like it so far! Any comments and ideas are welcome! :) thanku for all the reviews i appreciate your support!


	7. Chapter 6: I'll update you

Okay so I'll update you… It has been 10 years since I had supposedly died. So that made Cammie 15 I guess.

I'm not surprised that Rachel got out of the field; I mean she would be stupid not too. What if something happened to her? What would be left for Cammie? So whilst she was being the headmistress for one of the best institutes in the world and Cammie was learning how to continue the legacy I left for her… I was left.  
The worst part of my isolation well, apart from the fact I could never see my family, it meant I could never walk around freely. Everything I did had to be planned. Where there were no security cameras or the way I moved, I had to have my back too them mostly so that I wasn't recognised.

The circle had been doing their job well for years. Getting top spies to join them from an early age so that they would be trained to the highest standard and then infiltrate the CIA so to get information from every level of clearance.  
It was a clever trick, but I had studied them too long and, I was a prime suspect but you know now that I was supposedly dead; I guess I was ticked/crossed off the list!

Luckily, I had no run ins with CIA or the circle in my 10 years of secret.

This is probably going to sound weird, but the only place I went where they was a whole load of people I knew was my funeral. Okay! Okay! You now think I'm weird! But have you ever really thought about whether anyone would actually care? Actually care that you're dead?  
Now, if I'm honest I wish I had never been! I saw the look on people's faces (especially Rachel's and Cammie's) and the worst part meant that I wasn't able to run up and hug her, to tell her it's all OK, that Daddy is fine and how much he loved her. But I couldn't… no matter how much I wanted to… I couldn't… it would put them in too much danger.

My life was completely turned upside-down for ages after that. I couldn't handle it for a while – the truth I mean. I wasn't an alcoholic… not really. But I relied on it 24/7 to get me through every day.

It wasn't until I heard that the CIA knew about a possible infiltrate into the system that I snapped out of it (being in the CIA means you know where to go for the CIA information!). I guess being a spy means you have to snoop, even if you REALLY shouldn't!

So I guess since then I needed to snoop, and haven't been able to stop!

So keep reading to know what I've been getting up too!

**_Sorry haven't updated in a while! And that the last two chapters have been filler chapters! _**


	8. Chapter 7: Hacking the CIA

**_Time span – Book 1 (I'd tell you I love you but then I'd have to kill you)_**

_Okay _just this last fire wall. There down it! I sighed with relief.  
Okay, I was in. Clearance level 5 – which even I was pretty proud of!  
Come on, come on. Be fast Morgan! You could be locked out, any second now! "Got 'cha" I whispered.

_Gallagher Girls Institute for Exceptional Girls _

_Headmistress: Rachel Morgan_

_UPDATE: New Cove Ops teacher is to be Joe Solomon. _

I looked up, a frown etching its way across my forehead. Really!? I'd never really think that Joe was the sort of guy for teacher, more, you know, field work has always been his strong point. But I guess that I wouldn't really want anyone else to be teaching my daughter cove ops in her first term of the subject. He was good, and she was a legacy. So all in all, things should go well for her…well I'm hoping. I continued to read:

_Cleared all tests, information on schooling is further required. _

_He is too be brought to CIA office for further interviews, in London. If cleared, Agents Baxter' will accompanying him to the Gallagher Girls institute with their daughter Rebecca Baxter._

Hhhmmmm… interesting. This could work to my advantage.

**_Sorry it's short! Will update as soon as I can! Wanted to leave this chapter on a cliff hanger! Let me know what you think! _**


End file.
